Time
by Kasumi-Sama 0.1
Summary: In the last dying days of the war against Xing, Colonel Edward Elric was captured by enemy soldiers. Three months later General mustang has Finaly found what he's been looking for.Warning yaoi, rape, torture and mild self abuse and Eventually Edxroy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first EVER!!! fanfic so don't flame me to much!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer : no things mine, if it was….drools**

**Time**

How long had it been??

Weeks, months, years even. He no longer had the concept of time.

Pain is the only thing that mattered now, he only wanted it gone and he didn't care how. He new there was more pain to come, they would try and break him again soon, but he was already broken. Inside.

He had long given up hope of being saved; _besides,_ he thought bitterly,_ no one would want me anymore, they where right, I am worth nothing to anyone anymore. I'm dirty and used. _

He hung there limp in the chains that bind him to the cold, harsh stonewall immersed in the darks of his windowless cell.

In his pain-clouded mind, he barely registered the fact that he was naked, for he had been for most of his time here, in his living hell.

His wheezed breathing was the only other sound other that the scraping claws of the hundreds of rats that went unseen in the all-consuming darkness.

As he was about to finally let his over whelmed, pain filled mind rest once more, the door so his cell clinked as a key as put into the lock.

Once a long time ago he would have tensed, but now even that reaction had been taken form his weakened body and mind.

The door groaned, and opened slowly on the rusty hinges, poring a sickly yellow light into the small cell and limp, half-dead form of Edward elric.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**------------------------**

General Roy Mustang walked down the filthy corridor, his feet and the persons in front were the only sound being made as they walked hurriedly, almost a sprint, in single file down the rat infested Xing prisoner camp. The strong copper smell of blood almost making him gag.

The man in front of him wore the same blue uniform as he. The only difference was the white ignition gloves with his flame array on the back of hands that Roy wore.

As the adrenalin ran though his veins, he only had one thing on his mind. Ed.

The moment he had heard that Ed could be in this _place _he had almost started a war again trying to get clear-rents to storm the place, but the higher ups had made him wait any other month, on top of the other _2_ there already was, so they could scope the place out. They had found it to be active by a few Xing people who seemed to be non-military personal.

And still Roy had to wait for the Xing government to give permission for the storm of this prison he stood in now. After days battling in court Xing had given their permission for the 'rescue' but so far they had only found dead soldiers killed in the most horrific ways.

Roy sighed heavily as they reached the last door, on the last floor, on the deepest underground corridor.

The man in front of him, his best friend in fact, Maes Hughes stopped and positioned himself flat backed on one side of the door, gun raised and nodded at his long time friend.

Roy walked to the door, while taking the keys he had found in the guardroom and finding the appropriate key for the door's lock. He slipped the key into the rusty, discoloured slot.

He prepared himself for the worst; his hope of finding Edward had been vastly dissipating after each door that opened, each dead body he'd seen. This door was his last hope.

He turned the key and pushed the heavy door open on its rusty hinges, to which the door gave a loud groan of protest, spilling a sickly yellow light into the window cells only occupant, chained to the wall.

Roy let out a gasp of surprise and shock, drooping the keys on the floor and running towards the man he used to know so well.

---------------- ---------------- --------------

XD how was that?? Flames are welcome (as long as there not to mean) baring in mind this is my first fanfic so… review!!!! I have al locked in my cupboard so you better review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bit of a time skip here.**

------- --------- -------- ------

Two weeks.

Two weeks. 5 hours, 6 minutes and 10…no 11 seconds it had been since Roy had found Edward. He sat at his bedside, in the hospital, unconsciously holding his hand, more for himself then Ed just to know he was here, safe.

Roy had barely slept, because his dreams were plagued with the horrid sight of Ed's broken, violated body.

When Roy had seen Edward there in that rancid smelling cell, he had ran to him finding him limp motionless, against the cold, blood stained wall. He had melted the chains that held him there with a blue flame he never remembered transmuting.

When Ed had fallen into his out stretched arms it had broken his heart to find him almost weightless compared to what he used to weigh the many times he had help Ed on the battle field with small injures.

Before he wrapped Ed in his brown full-length military state coat, he caught a glimpse of ribs sticking out of tight, sick-looking skin that used to hold the most natural beautiful tan anyone would kill to have.

Now he sat staring at the slightly scarred face of Edward Elric, knowing the full extent of the young mans injuries, suddenly filled with two overwhelming emotions; sadness and admiration.

Sadness: for what had happened to the man, who lay before him, thou he would help that man in every way he possible could, he didn't know how ed would cope himself.

Admiration: for all the man had been though in his life, and still managed to pull though.

But now… he couldn't even imagine tools they had used on Ed to do so much damage to his body. Roy felt tears prickle in his eyes as he looked at Ed's relaxed face in his drug induced sleep; he squeezed Ed's hand in his, as he tried to stop them from falling.

He failed to stop them and let them fall freely down his face, and bought his head down on top of his and Ed's clasped hands snuggling his face in the human warmth sobbing slightly in the relatively empty room.

-------- ------- ------ -------

**was that ok??? review kindly!! I know where you live (sort of…) Light flames welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

----- ----- ------- --------

Roy awoke to a hand on his back and a soft voice in his ear. He opened his eyes to see the face of Ed's nurse, Jessica. Jessica was lovely, she had red hair tied back in a ponytail, rectangle glass perched on her noise and only a tiny bit of make-up.

She had been the first one to see to ed at the hospital and bandaged all his wounds up.

When Roy had asked how he could help when Ed finally woke, she had handed him a leaflet about wartime illnesses and how to cope with them, but Roy didn't see how this would help with Ed's sirvear injuries.

When Roy had voiced this Jessica had said that when the time comes he would know what to do, but Roy seriously doubted that.

As he looked into her kind, smiling face, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"General mustang, sir I think you should go get something to eat and have a proper sleep instead of these chairs," she said looking into his eyes.

"Roy" came his murmured reply "Call me Roy".

" Sorry" she laughed, "Old habits die hard"

"And your right I should get some food I wouldn't be any good to Ed if I wasted way" He said looking at Edwards still sleeping face, "but what if he wakes up and I'm not here?" he turned his head towards Jessica looking for an answer.

She gave his a sad smile and said softly "He wont wake up yet, he's still on the med's, and even when we take him off he might not wake for days, he's been though a lot" she moved to touch Ed's face softly, almost motherly.

"When do they plan to take him off the med's?" Roy asked.

"Um…" she moved again to look at the clipboard hocked on the end of Ed's bed and began to scan the page "…later today I think."

Roy looked at Ed then stood up and stretched yawning, "In that case I better look my best. Do you know where I could sleep for a couple of hours?" he said not believing he would sleep one bit, but said it to humour Jessica.

"Not really, but for you, I'm sure we can find something to your liking." she said motioning for him to follow her out off the room.

Roy moved towards the door then hesitated looking back at Ed and sighed continuing to following Jessica.

They move towards the public dining hall where Roy stopped to pick up some roast ham sandwiches for later. Then they move to a more quite place there few people where and turned off into a small corridor when Jessica stopped and opened a door in to a small office.

"Its my office, I don't use it that often" she turned to Roy and pointed to a small brown sofa in the corner, just long enough for Roy to lay down on "there's a comforter behind it that you can use if you get cold. There are some books you can read if you want, I think there might even be some on alchemy that the last nurse left behind…anyway if you want anything help your self" she smiled and turned to leave.

"Thanks, I owe you" Roy said moving to the sofa and taking out the sandwiches he'd bought, "oh... and if Ed w-"

"- I will and Don't mention it" she replied and left shutting the door quietly.

Roy sighed and began to eat his food; the bread was a little stale and the ham too salty but it was food Roy had forgotten he needed so bad.

When he had finished he laid back putting his hands behind head looking at the ceiling tiles, after and while, despite himself, he began to drift of to sleep thinking of ed.

0x0x0

Before he knew it Jessica was shaking him awake again "Roy, Roy? Its ed he's off the med's and is starting to wake up, sooner than we thought."

He shot up looking widly around the room, seeing it was dark outside he asked "How long have i been asleep?"

Jessica looked down at her watch, "looks about 12 hours, you were really spent"

He looked up at her "Ed's really waking up?" He said in an almost pleading voice.

She smiled lightly "yes, but very slowly it could still be a coupel of hours yet, you asked me to come and get you if he show any signs"

Roy stode up and patted jessica's shoulder "Thanks" he whispered and strode from the small office his heart pounding._ So its show time_, he thought bitterly.

------- -------- -------- -------

**I know this wasn't a great chapter but next it might be ed's POV and there might be some flash backs. Again light flames welcome and for some "yes this my first fic"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

------------- ---------- ----------

Ed felt pleasantly numb.

He was in a great expanse of darkness, but not what it had been before; this darkness was painless and comforting almost heavenly compared to before.

Yet on the edge of his safe haven he could feel something, a light buzzing and a weak tug occasionally, but no, Ed didn't want to leave, he didn't want to go back _there_, death would be better than that place.

So he fought it with all the strength his weakened mind had to offer, but soon he gave up, knowing that when he got back to that _place_ death would come soon to him.

Slowly the tugging turned into a gentle, but very uncomfortable pulling. It felt like when the men had dunked his head in the water and held him there until he could breath no longer and the water rushed down his throat, filling them, making it feel like he was going to be crushed or burst on the inside (1). But this was less as if from far away and then, all of a sudden, he was aware of his body and conciseness.

It was such a shock to Ed to actually feel again. The first feeling to return to him was pain, all over his body, but not as intense, more annoying than anything else. The next was warmth, which Ed relished in, savouring; he wanted to save the feeling before the men came back. Then the affects of the high doses of morphine that made him feel sick and his skin hot and itchy.

But to ed the best part was the warmth, he didn't care about the annoying pain or itchy skin, all he wanted was to stay in the warmth forever.

After awhile his overloaded senses came to notice that his right hand (2) and slightly warmer that his left and he could _see_ red though his eye lids rather than darkness and sneering faces.

At this though a particular face came to mind with a shaven head and stubbly face, cruel, cold blue eyes, broken teeth and rotten breath, making Ed whimper.

It was then that he heard it a single word that sent his whole world into confusion and that familiar voice had said, "Ed?"

------ ------- -------- -------- -----------

**(1)-**** I have no idea what drowning feels like. Sorry to disappoint.**

**(2)- Ed had his arm and leg back but we'll get to that later. And about al as well.**

**I might not update in as mush as I have coz I have lots of hwk to do and its an important year for me. And sorry about the short chapters. Light flames welcome!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

------ ------- ------ ------- ------ ------

"Ed?" Then a sigh, but Ed did here him, even if he didn't respond visibly.

0x0x0

_No, not again, t-they can't use him again…_ Ed thought desperately as his heart quickened pace.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

Ed whimpered and gasped for breath, his body going limp in an attempt to prepare his self for the coming blows, that always came when he made an unwanted noise.

He waited, for what seemed like an eternity, breathing hard and ragged ignoring the agony that had suddenly washed over his body.

_Have they gone? Are they playing tricks again? _He thought trying to calm himself down_, they always know_…._ Always._

After what seemed like hours Ed calmed enough down to began to notices things around him, a steady… _beep…beep…beep._

_What is that?? _He thought and started panicking,_ it's that machine again…I-I-I won't talk! WON'T! Got to look at them or their –their do it again…can't make me talk…._

Ed suddenly opened his eyes and was blinded by…._ white? _He, once again, ignored the pain behind his eyes and shot his eyes around the room to fill the men with a hateful glare.

His eyes rested on a figer with dark hair, sitting next to him, staring at something he couldn't see.

_Who…? What…? _Distantly he heard the machine's beep increase in speed, and obliviously the man in the chair did as well and turned to look at it.

The dark haired mans eyes locked with Ed's and a gasp broke from his slightly parted lips he paled, got up from his chair to lean closer to him, as if to say something, but stopped when he heard Ed whimper and try to move away. Dead, golden eyes staring at him in cold fear.

Then the man turned and walked to the other end of the room and shouted something. Then 1, 2 no 3 more people came in.

Ed's eyes widened and he went limper trying to prepare himself for what was to come, as one of the people with red hair came over and shined something in his eye, and Ed struggled not to flinch away.

Another, this is a man, started to fill a syringe with some clear liquid and came over to Ed, with a grim face and greying hair.

Ed's eyes widened more so and he tried to get away from him by trashing and suddenly before he knew what he was doing Ed screamed, a wild, almost inhuman sound tore form his dry parched lips, causing all the people to stop and look at him for a split second then rushing towards him, pinning his lean form to the bed a with straps that were under the bed to bind him there unmoving.

Ed stared at the man with the syringe glaring at him as he approached and gently pushing it into his arm and pressing in liquid into his arm.

When the man was done, Ed felt warmth rush up his arm and spread over his body dissipating the pain and causing his head to feel light, but he didn't want to sleep, _they _did things when he was asleep, _they_ had shown him.

His breathing struggled as he fought the sedative, trying against hope that he didn't fall to sleep.

Then the darked haired man from earlier was by his side and holding his hand lightly and smiling sadly down at him.

"Its okay now Ed, your safe, I'll look after you," The man said, his eyes glistening, "now, sleep"

_S-safe? _Was Ed's last thought before he left conciseness behind.

------- ---- --------- - - - - - -

**sorry people I had a fight with writes block this week, so I know this chap isn't that good. But I wooped its arse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Light Flames welcome! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!! Or no snow next year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Over the next few days, Ed never quite awoke. He would stir sometimes, and realize form the feel of sheets and pillows that he was in bed, but mostly his mind floated free of his body, drifting in and out of disjointed versions of the same dream…

_He was walking along a small crumbling wall, his arms spread to balance himself, and looked down at his younger brother smiling, wishing every day could be as good as this._

_They had been out with Winry all day by the river making little fishing rods out of sticks and blades of grass tied together, but of cause they hadn't caught anything but it was still fun. After they're fishing, they had gone swimming in the small lake, though Ed and Alphonse had stayed in the shallows having a splash fight and giggling as if there was no tomorrow, when Winry swam over to them, slightly out of breath._

"_It's getting late should we go home now??" She asked; Even though she was the oldest, she still asked them._

_Edward looked up to the pinkish sky and looked back down at Winry, Al looking at him waiting for him to answer, "Yea" He replied "I Think we should, I don't want mum to mad with us" _

_Al turned to his brother "Nii-san, mum's never mad at us" He said giving his brother a puzzled look. _

"_You never know Al, thing's change." Ed said quietly turning away from Al and Winry._

_With that they all dried in the evening sun in silence until they were dry enough to walk home without getting a chill from the shade of the trees they would have to pass._

"_Come on, let's go, race you!" Then Ed ran off with Winry at his heels._

"_Hay!" Al shouted starting to run after them "no fair, you got a head start!"_

_Ed laughed and ran hard and fast. Had always been faster that Al and Winry but he made sure Al and Winry always won the races they had together, He didn't know why, he just did. As Winry's house came into view She shouted her goodbyes to Ed and Al and sprinted to her house._

_After a while Al started to fall behind, and Ed slowed to a walk so Al could catch up with him, when he did, he was panting hard and looked very tired._

_By now the sky had turned red and the sun was set over the trees and Ed sawa littlewall and climbed the small thing to walk over. Occasionally looking down at his younger brother he loved dearly._

_It was then that they saw the flashing light that there mother flashed for them when she wanted them homeand Ed and Al stopped and looked at each other smiling, then began run at the same pace towards there loving home and mother._

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

This time Ed awoke almost fully, feeling strangely calm as he always did when he dreamed of his innocent childhood even though he should be scared of what they would do to him. It was times like this that Ed was most aware of his surroundings, and he didn't feel the harsh stone wall he was usually chained to, he felt _comfortable_, the word even sounded strange to him in thought.

He took a shaky breath, fully awake now,trying to concentrate on were he was. He soon realized that he was no longer in his dark and dank, rat-infested cell and was in fact in a bed with _sheets_ and _pillows _with soft noises coming from close by.

When Ed finally worked up the courage to open his eyes, he was greeted once again by a blinding white, and quickly closed them again. After a few more minutes he opened them again slowly so his eye adjusted to the light that he happened seen in so long. Ed looked around the room taking in everything he saw…white floor, white walls, white sealing… After a couple of seconds Ed eyes adjusted once again and he was able to see some more defined colours.

His eyes scanned the room once more and they rested on the single window, where rain was poring down like little rivers, grey light shinning in duly. Ed felt something leave his heart at that point and tears stung his and he let them fall freely, as the feeling of being _safe_ washed over him for the first time in what felt like years.

He stared at the window for a long time, completely lost in a thoughtless daze, until the figer next to him, which he hadn't noticed till then, moved and grunted slightly.

Ed froze, fear creeping back into his heart slowly, until he realized the person was asleep and he willed himself to relax. He stared at the person who turned out to be a man, with jet black hair that hadn't been cut in along while, looked uncomfortable sitting in a cruelly straight backed chair, sitting right next to his bed, his face turned away from him.

He stared at the man who was wearing baggy jeans with a lose crumpled blue button down shirt. He looked to skinny, like he had lost a lot of wight in a short space of time and, from what Ed could see, hadn't shaved properly in days.

The young alchemist then looked down at him self. First he held out his hands glancing at a few broken fingers, then to his right wrist that was set in a cast. He shifted slightly and was able to feel bandages covering his back, chest and stomach. Ed looked further down to his legs to see his right leg in a brace and his left ankle also in a cast. His first thought after looking himself over was that he should be in a lot of pain, not only form what was on the out side, but form what damage had been done on the inside. His second thought was that he must be on a_ lot_ of painkillers.

Ed shifted again trying to sit up slightly, which cause the man next to him to groan at the shuffling noise he was making. Ed stayed still and watched as the man straightened and yawned then slumped back down in his chair, glancing over his shoulder to look at Ed with black tired eyes and look back.

The man stiffened and slowly looked back at Ed, eye's wide with surprise and mouth hanging open dumbly.

Edward's own eye's widened slightly as he realized just whom his man was. Seeing though the Simi-long hair and sunken face with a poorly grown beard, he could see a man full of concern and angst for him, something he thought he would never see in the eye's of Roy mustang. But it was there.

The minutes ticked by as they stared unspeaking at each other, until Mustang finally spoke.

"Edward…?" His voice was low and fully of concern and worst of all, pity. Ed didn't want or like pity from anyone.

Edward opened his mouth as if to speak, But Mustang cut in.

"Shh, Ed its okay, your safe now, they won hurt you ever again" He cooed softly and reached out to touch Ed's cheek, but stopped suddenly when Ed flinched slightly.

Ed looked back at Mustang and opened his mouth and rasped, "don't…touch…me," his voice sounded rough from disuse.

Mustang felta tug in his heart at the boy's wordslooked away with tears in his eyes, When helooked back atthe traumatized blondebut couldn't meethis eye's as he said "Okay Ed, whatever you want. Do you want me to get a nurse?" And moved towards the door, wanting to get away from hisscarred friend,before Ed answered.

Ed watched that man go and felt panic start to rise, he didn't want to be alonek, not again.

"No…please… don't go." He pleaded with the man making him stop and half turn to Ed.

Mustang looked at the pleading man and bit his bottom lip. _I should really get a nurse _he thought_…but Ed needs someone, after everything he's been though because of me he at least deserves this. _He turned fully around walked back to Edward, turned his chair so he was facing him and sat down, fighting back tears.

He smiled at the man, "Okay, I'll stay" he whispered to him placing his left hand on the side railing of the hospital bed.

Ed's lip twitched as if trying to smile, but couldn't quite manage it, instead helooked down, with a pained expressionat Mustangs hand for a few seconds before lifting his own right hand, which was in a cast, and placing It on top of Mustang left and squeezed lightly before closing his eyes and turning his head away.

Mustang looked at his hand clasped in Edward's before looking back up to see his head turned away form him.

The black haired alchemist leaned back against his chair, keeping their hands clasped,sighing.

After some time, he noticed he was starting to fall asleep again and looked over at Ed who, Mustang smiled sadlyat this, was already asleep his chest rising and falling slowly.

Mustang turned to look out the window, tears coming to his eye's again and this time letting them fall. Letting the world know that , Edward Elric, was his only weakness.

------- ---------- --------- ----------

**sigh REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! flideredy gib gib!...Its windy today! yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ed stared blankly out the window in to the distance, slouching in his cushioned chair with his right leg propped up on a little stall. In this position his arse was really starting to kill him, he didn't need the doctors or Mustang to tell him how the pain was caused because he had to relive it every time he closed his eyes with _him_ leering at him with his broken teeth and rotten breath, touching him in places only a few people had ever touched him.

Just the thought made Ed shudder and break out n a cold sweat, So he turned his attention back out the window, staring at the yellow, amber and brown colours of mid Autumn swirling around in the wind as rain gently patted on the window.

His hospital door opened and closed quietly and mustang sat down on the chair across from Edward, and also looked out the window.

The younger of the two took a side ways glance at Mustang taking in how tired he looked, still in his jeans and blue button down shirt from Ed had woken up a little over a week ago. At least he had taken the time to shave, though there were some small cuts on his chin.

They sat like that for at least half an hour both glazing out the window in a comfortable silence until Mustang spoke, clearing his throat first.

"How are you feeling today?" As soon as he had said it he knew it was a stupid question and his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

Edward moved his empty gaze to focus on Mustang, noticing his lightly flushed cheeks. Along time ago he would have made a comment, but know he just didn't see the point and with a softy spoken, "okay" and a small forced smile and turned to gaze out the window again. But he could still feel Mustang's eye's boaring in to his head and turned back to look at him.

Ed looked down at the floor unable to keep his eye. Maybe he should have told him the truth and said he felt dirty and unworthy and that he wanted to cry and sob into his chest but couldn't stand to be touched by anyone.

The awkward silence that followed was, well, awkward. Mustang opened and closed his mouth several times then stopped and looked out the window again.

Ed felt he should say more, but didn't know what to say so started playing with a lose thread off his jean pocket, then he remember who had given him the jeans and shirt he was wearing in stead of the itchy hospital gown.

"Thank you, Mustang." Ed said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Mustang turned his attention back to Edward with a puzzled expression, "'Thank you', for what Edward?"

"Thank you for the clothes and… being here." As he said the last bit he looked up from the floor and into Mustangs dark eyes.

Mustang smiled slightly and replied; " Its okay Edward, and I think were past the point were you still call me 'Mustang', you called me Roy in the field."

Ed's emotionless eyes darkened a bit and his brow furrowed, as he thought back to the trenches, were he had, in fact called Mustang 'Roy'.

"Yea…" Ed said softy "Yea I did" his brow relaxing again.

Roy smiled slightly hoping Ed didn't remember that last thing they had said to each other before all this happened.

**sorry about the shortness of this chap but I was a bit low on inspiration This week…I BLAME SCHOOL!( it really sucks it outta you but 2 weeks off next week YAY!). ****Ma sama! I want youuuuuuuuu now!! he he he im here... or am i? x-files music **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Another well placed thrust of the beast's hip's felt like he was being torn in half, but still he refused to let the bastard have the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Tears, that not even the strongest person couldn't hold back when being broken and violated in such a way ran freely down Edward's blood stained face._

_A grunt reached his ears and the man's thrust's speeded up as his peek neared. The man pressed his dirty face next to Ed's ear whispered "Ah…come on Edward! Beg like you used to!" grabbing his chin and turning it sharply so he could look in to one of Ed's broken eyes._

_Ed glared back fighting off a wince as the beast tour him again, causing more blood to pulse out of his abused entrants and growled " Fuck you" as clear as day, in spite the crippling pain he was in._

_The man's eyes narrowed and he thrusted hard and he came; coating Ed's insides with his disgusting seed and after a minute, pulled out harshly letting Edward crumple to the floor._

_The man turned back to Edward and said "Don't talk to your betters like that, you little shit." As he buckled up his trousers and, unexpectedly, crouched down beside him, touching Ed's cheek as he lay on floor almost lifeless. He slowly traced his filthy hands down Ed's body until he reached Ed' weeping entrants and teased it, then harshly pushed a two fingers in, digging into a torn wall, purposely._

_Edward couldn't help it, he screamed –_

Ed awoke screaming, as he did most nights, trashing slightly against the covers until a comforting hand was placed on his forehead. He struggled a little longer until another voice reached his ears; one of love telling it was okay and to relax. Ed soon did.

Roy had awoken to Ed's nightmare at the early stages, when he was moaning and thrashing ever so slightly and sometimes it passed, But Roy had learned to read Ed's sleeping patterns and could tell almost at once that tonight was going to be bad and Ed was going to need him. It was only at night after a bad nightmare that Ed ever let Roy, and only Roy, hold him. Though Ed pretended not to remember in the mornings after (which he did) Roy had held him and would never admit it himself, but he felt safe and always wanted Roy to hold him.

Roy had made his way over to Edward bedside a few minutes after awaking and sat watching Ed as he relived the horrors he had been though. Then, suddenly, he screamed and thrashed harder against the bed sheets. Roy quickly put a comforting hand on his forehead and whispered in his ear, until he was calm then slowly sat on Ed's bed and moved him onto his lap, rocking him backwards and forwards slowly, making shhing noises at the young man's whimpers while stroking his golden hair.

After some time Ed's Whimpers turned to sobs and the turned his face into Roy chest and his hands fisted against his shirt. Edwards breathing steadied and he snuggled calmly against Roy, breathing in his sent.

Ed relaxed in Roy's warm, safe arms and aloud himself to melt into the touch, soothing his aching mind. Later, Ed began to drift off, knowing that no nightmares would harm him in Roy's embrace, but stiffened when Roy moved to get up thinking he was already asleep.

"No," Ed muttered softly "hold me."

Roy, To surprised to say anything, merely nodded and sat back down, letting Ed have his time of rest, just happy to have the man he loved in his arms, even if it was like this

**So how was that? The start was really hard to do so I need you to tell me what do better!! R&R please! sorry about the shortness of the chapters ;.;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The morning after the nightmare Ed awoke alone, Usually Roy would return soon after he woke up with a plate of warm food saying that he knew how bad hospital food was. And he wasn't disappointed today. Roy returned with two plates of what looked like burnt toast on a tray with a drink of orange juice and placed it in front of Edward.

Ed looked down at the toast then up at Roy as he sat down in a chair near by with his own, Edward knew Roy was a bad cook but, burning _toast?! _He was the flame Alchemist; he should excel in heating things up. Ed turned his attention back to the toast and poked lightly at the blackened _thing_ making sure it wasn't alive. When he looked back at Roy seeing him already eating his._ No fair! The bastards used to his own cooking_ he thought in a huff.

He had eaten better stuff than that when he was a prisoner in that place, so he decided to skip the toast (if you could even call it that) and just drink the orange juice.

When Roy had finished his he got up and walked over to Ed to take his plate. Seeing that he hadn't eaten anything he stopped and looked at Ed.

"What?" Ed said softly but glaring at Roy.

Roy looked down at the toast and back at Ed, eyebrow raised.

Ed met Roy's eyes with his own haunted ones and said, "I'm not eating that!" pushing the plate away "You've cremated it! And I'm not hungry anyway" he continued truthfully.

Roy chuckled and took the toast away and placed it in the corner, for the nurse to take away and returned to the chair.

Edward shifted in his bed, wincing as the harsh sheets touched his unbound wounds. The bandages had been taken off two days before; the doctors had said that he was making a fast recovery and he'd have the wrist and leg braise off in no time.

Roy looked at Ed for a minute then asked, "Are you all right?" for what seemed like the hundredth time since Ed woke up.

"When can I get out of here Roy?" He replied looking at Roy.

Roy's heart fluttered when Ed used his name, even if it was in such a soft-sad way and he flushed slightly, luckily Ed had looked away to window. He did that often now, some times he could be in mid sentence and he would slowly stop at look out the window or stare off at some unseen foe.

Roy sighed, got up and walked over to Edwards's bed and sat on the corner, making the stiff mattress dip under his weight and Ed turned his attention back to him.

"The doctors said soon but they still want you to reconsider staying for-" he was cut of by Ed's softy demanding voice.

"I don't need therapy! I am fine!"

"Okay, it's the doctors not me" Roy said.

"Sorry" Ed replied looking down to his lap where his hands were clasped but fidgeting.

Roy had lost count of how many times Edward had apologized to him since he woke up. "It's okay" A forced smile on his face.

The blonde Alchemist then did something very unexpected, He leaned forward and rested his cheek on Roy's shoulder, head turned to look out the window still and sighed. Roy stiffened then relaxed and did what he thought was right and slow lifted his right hand and placed it lightly on Ed's back.

Edward fort a shudder that wanted to run though his body at being touched, but he had set his mind at this task and would see it to the end. Then when Roy put his hand on his back, he suddenly felt safe, warm and _loved_. Edward then snuggled closer like the night before, and raised his hands fisting them in Roy's shirt.

Roy smiled slightly and put both arms round Edward's small frame lightly, glad at being able to comfort Ed, and not the scared one at night, finally.

Ed closed his eye's enjoying the feeling of another's warmth, and some unknown feeling in his heart.

They stayed like that for most of the day, unspoken truths told.

--

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, REALLY low on inspiration this week. And im sleepy I just got back from a night out e.e He he he the toast bit was inspired by me burning my toast cause my STUPID brother turned it up to high ¬¬. I'll get him back one day…)…need inspiration so to help me ALL YOUR IDEAS WELCOME!! Really I could use the help…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Tomorrow?" Edward asked, his dull eye's lighting up a fraction.

The Nurse, who was taking off his leg brace having already taken his wrist and left ankle cast off day ago, looked up at the alchemist smiling. It was the first time she had heard him speak to anyone apart from Roy. It was good, even if it was only one word.

"Yea, if the tests come back all clear, you will be going home tomorrow" with a final tug the brace came off.

She inspected his leg as best she could with out touching him know that it would make him uncomfortable.

"It seems you heal rather quickly, your fingers are completely fine." She said looking at his chart, " Don't use your leg to much for a couple of days to get used to walking again," she looked down that the chart again "and it seems you can walk okay on your left ankle but be careful on it, you'll have to come back at some point so we can make sure your doing well with your recovery, okay?" She finished, picking up the brace as Ed nodded giving him a wink as she left the room.

Roy, who had been sitting in the corner, looked over to Ed as he began to speak, "My dorm? Is it still free?" He asked quietly.

Roy thought for a moment, Ed's dorm…would have been converted to a make shift ward for the wounded like during Ishbal, his things put into storage until he came back.

"I don't think it will be" He replied " but I was thinking maybe you could stay with me at my house, beside I don't think you should be on you own right now" He said,

"Because of your legs! We don't want to fall and hurt yourself do we? Not that you have that far to fall anyway" He said the last bit absentmindedly not knowing he had said it till it was said.

He watched Edward as his mind processed what he had said. A vain twitched in his temple as he clenched his jaw in anger, but then he sighed and began " I suppose I don't have any option, I'll go to yours" he said and crossed his arms.

Roy smiled inside. Edward was coming home with him! Though he wish it was under different circumstances but, still it made his whole day better knowing he would have Ed near him all time…he never wanted to let go of him again not after what happened the last time he had let the blonde go. He shuddered at the memory as Ed broke his line thought.

"What about my stuff?" Edward asked looking at Roy with his painfully beautiful haunted golden eyes.

_Oh yes_, Roy thought "Let me go make a phone call and hopefully your things will be at mine when we get there" with that he got up and walked to the door as Edward replied with a simple "m'kay".

He walked to the receptionist and turned on the charm to let him use the phone, which he got and dialled in a number. The phone ran three times before someone picked up and it was just the person "Riza" he said, "I need a favour…"

XOX

Edward stared once again out on the window from his hospital bed. Roy had been gone for 15minutes.

Edward sighed and laid down in the lumpy bed, he was tried physically and emotionally. He just didn't feel anything anymore…apart from that thing with Roy, which he just didn't understand. He wondered how Roy could bear to look at him, knowing how dirty and tainted he had become. He was no stranger to sin but, what they had used him for was…_disgusting._ Forcing him to do things. Ed just wanted to forget but he couldn't every time he closed his eyes _their _faces would pop up.

He rolled over onto his side blinking tears out of his eyes as yet another face popped into his mind.

XOX

When Roy returned an hour and a half later he found Ed asleep.

Smiling he put his jacket over the young man and gently stroked a golden bang out of his face, watching him peacefully.

--

**Sorry again!! I love this chapter tho…I've been busy watching bleach all week!! –holds out cookies- sowwe ;; all reviews welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward stared out of the second floor window, his eyes glancing over the lush green grass to a near by park that was full of noisy children playing with there friends while there parents chatted among themselves.

He was sitting on the window seal resting his right arm atop his right knee as a light breeze played with his golden hair. Roy had never seen something so beautiful.

Ed shifted slightly and turned to look at Roy who was leaning against the doorframe of his room. Roy walked up to the young alchemist giving a smile.

"Do you like your room?" he asked.

They had came back from the hospital early that morning and seeing as Ed didn't have much stuff they had quickly found places to put it, not that Ed had been that bothered. Roy had put Edward in the seconded biggest bedroom, which had a double bed with red and black silk covers and dark chocolate wooden walls and floor.

Ed nodded as an answer but continued to look intently at Roy before turning back to look out the window and sighing.

"Are you tired?" Roy questioned the young man.

"Yea a little" Ed replied quietly looking back at Roy with his dulled golden eyes.

"Why don't you get some rest it has been quite a stress full day," Roy Said.

Indeed, it had been a surprise to see Riza still here with Ed's stuff when they had arrived; apparently she had had a little difficulty getting Edwards things and was late getting here. And to make things worst She had tried to talk to Ed. It looked like Edward had almost broken down. He had been like that with doctors he didn't know, completely shutting down and withdrawing into himself because he didn't trust them. Riza had looked hurt then Ed did that but, Roy explained it to her and she was almost at tears. She hadn't realised how bad Edward had been broken.

"Yea, I think I will, thanks Roy" Edward said and graced him a small smile.

Ed got up form his seat at the window slow testing his unsteady legs before walking over to the bed and slipping in fully clothed into the smooth red and black silk and laying down.

Roy walked over to the door while saying, " I'll wake you for dinner if your still asleep, we're having stew" knowing it was Ed's favourite.

Roy glanced back at Ed and smiled, seeing the blonde already asleep, his face relaxed and soft noses escaping his small pink lips. He then grabbed the door handle and slowly closed to door without a sound, still smiling he walked down stairs into his large cream coloured living room grabbed a book and plodded himself down on his puffy black leather sofa and began to read before slowly nodding off himself.

--

**I know this chapter isn't great I know I was gunna do a lemony flash back but I think I'll do it in the next chap. Once again sorry about the wait but we had SATs which meant my brain couldn't write properly ¬¬ ghee. I'll try to update sooner next time. I've already got some stuff down. As always all reviews welcome! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Edward lay panting under Roy. His Blonde hair surrounded him on the pillow like a halo. The younger males eyes were half lidded and glazed over with lust. A light blush had settled on his cheeks as his need took over._

"_Roy…" he whispered, " move"_

_Roy moved his hips slowly and Ed gasped and moaned in the pleasure, wrapping his legs around Roy's slim waist pulling him deeper within him, his hand leaving deep scratches over the older mans back._

"_Nnh…more…please…" Edward panted into his ear._

_Roy happily complied, thrusting into Edwards's tight heat, encouraged by the soft moans coming from his lover. The older of the two moved his hand between their sweat slickend bodies to clasp Ed's neglected member and stroke it in time with his thrusts, causing Edward to cry out in pleasure._

_Edward suddenly bought up his head and crashed their lips together as he neared climaxed, clenching around Roy's length inside him, bringing them both-_

- Roy awoke panting, his skin sticking to the leather of the sofa.

He pealed himself the sofa and grimaced as he stood up feeling an uncomfortable wetness between his legs. Roy quickly moved to the bathroom to clean himself up, also finding that he needed fresh boxers and trousers. Sighing he moved up stairs to his room to change.

It had been awhile since he had had a wet dream, in fact he couldn't remember having one since being a teen and above that, it was about Ed! He had long since accepted his feelings for the young man, after all they had been though a war together side by side even shared a cot on the cold winter nights. But after all Edward had been though recently, with what those bastards had done to him, he couldn't be having dreams like that with him the house, _he's off-limits! _He thought to himself.

Changed, he moved back downstairs only stopping to watch Ed sleep, with a smile on his face. Going into the kitchen, he opened a cupboard staring at the food in there, contemplating on what Edward would want. He didn't know what Ed would like so he plucked a can of stew form his shelf, opened it and pored it into a pan and started cooking.

After awhile he felt another's presents and turned around to see Ed sleepy-eyed wrapped up in a blue comforter, his golden hair ruffled by sleep.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Roy asked.

"No" Edward replied, " That wonderful smell did" Sitting down at the table.

"Oh, it'll be ready in a minute." He said turning back to the stove.

True to his word the stew was ready a few minutes later, and he dished up and put it in front of Ed who's eyes were glued to the bowl, as soon as it touched the table he was off, gulping it down, just as Roy remembered. Roy turned to his bowl and ate slowly. When they had both finished Ed offered to wash-up, which (of cause) Roy declined saying that Edward was a guest in his house, then adding that there was a library down the hall filled with books on alchemy.

Ed had looked up at Roy when he said that meeting his eye, an image of Roy's dream popped into his head and he had to look away. _I can't even look him in the eye!_

" You can go read them if you want" He said still not looking at Ed.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Edward nod and move away his long golden hair swinging away his him. Sighing once again, he got up moving his and Ed bowl to the sink and began washing up, thinking how he could control himself in future.

_

* * *

__**what**_** it's been a mouth? . blame writers block! I really don't like this chapter! Tho I like the beginning personally! Hopefully the next one will b better! I had the urge to write this while watching family guy! lol. word count: 695...;;**

**Till the next time!**

**Neko-alchemist **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**? (I cant remember :s)

It was late in the evening when Edward wondered slowly out from Roy's library into the large living room and plodding himself down into a leather arm chair, with tied eyes.

"Have fun?" asked Roy folding up the newspaper he was reading and taking off him frameless rectangular glasses that were gracing his sharp features, placing them softly on top of his wooden coffee table.

"Mmm" Replied Ed closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the armchair.

Edward suddenly smiled and raised his head and looked at Roy, "I found out how your flames work"

"Oh really?" Roy Asked, and so a big alchemy discussion began.

* * *

**Time Skip! like an hour…**

* * *

Even later in the evening, after at least an hour of debate over flame alchemy, Ed was dozing silently in his armchair while Roy watched entranced by Edward's painfully innocent sleeping face.

At the angle Ed's head was turned Roy could see the only scar that hadn't faded completely on his face, which was located along his jaw line. If he had to be honest, he would have said that it only added to his beauty. _Or rather, handsome. If Ed new I think him 'beautiful' he would kill me_ Roy sweat dropped at the thought.

Even before Edwards captured, Roy had noticed the little changes in him, making him a man rather than the boy Roy had known.

Before his capture, his cheeks had thinned out showing sharp-ish cheekbones. His shoulders had gotten border, muscles more defined. Also he had grown, while still small, he was at least taller than most women. All in all he had grown into his body. But that was before. Now he had a too thin face, thou improving still looked unhealthy, infact most of his body was too thin. His muscles, that hadn't been used properly in mouths there wasted away, and it would take a lot to get them back to how they were before.

Roy sighed noticing Ed's breathing had evened out a while a go and now was deep asleep. He got up and walked over to Edward and contemplated what to do.

He could leave him there to sleep uncomfortably and properly have a grouchy Edward on him tomorrow. Or he could pick Ed up and risk waking him with unknown conciseness if he did wake.

He decided on the latter, and picked Ed up slowly and carefully making his way up stairs and placing him gently on his bed and tucked him into the covers.

Roy Glanced at Edward when he heard him groan and part his lips. Roy gasped as the desire to kiss Ed arose, and he bit it bottom lip. It wasn't as if Ed would know…

He bent his head down so he was hovering right above his lips and look at Ed to make sure he was asleep, he was. He let is lips touch Ed's and took in the wonderful feeling softness they had. Then he pulled away, worried that Edward might wake. He gazed down at him for a little longer, and gently touched his golden hair sighing.

Roy walked over to the window and closed the curtains and then strode over to the door, before closing it took another look at Ed peacefully asleep then shut the door.

Or so he thought.

As soon as the door closed Edward sat up eyes wide and places his fingers to his lips.

tbc…

* * *

**omg! Sorry! So very sorry! I had writer's block rly bad! That and I don't live on the computer….ok I do, but that's not the point! I had some inspiration at school, and my friend kept taking ever think I wrote in a dirty way in the end I punched him in the arm. Oh and sorry if this chapter is a bit off I can remember what I wrote exactly and I can be bothered to read it ;**

once again! SORRY!


End file.
